The Nimbasian and the Aspertian
by WitChan
Summary: Elesa has a crush on Rosa, but she's afraid to share her feelings to Rosa. Instead, she makes an alternative.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a cool day in Nimbasa City, a girl named Rosa is heading to Nimbasa's Gym to face the Gym Leader. Her previous battles with Cheren, Roxie, and Burgh turned out easy, but she wasn't sure how her battle with the fourth Gym Leader will go. She'll see once she faces him or her in a Pokemon battle.

After a few minutes of dominating the trainers inside the Gym, Rosa continued upwards as she eventually reached the Gym Leader, Elesa.

"Why hello there," Elesa said, smiling as she moved closer to Rosa.

"Hi," Rosa said, smiling too. "Are you the Gym Leader?"

"Yes," Elesa asked, moving more closer to Rosa. She has never seen anyone as beautiful as Rosa. "What's your name?"

"Rosa," Rosa replied.

"Rosa... Such an amazing name," Elesa said.

"Why thank you," Rosa said, blushing a little.

"I'm Elesa, by the way," Elesa said.

"Cool name," Rosa said, and Elesa turned around as she blushed heavily. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Elesa lied. Then, she turned back around. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Okay," Rosa said, moving away from Elesa to get their battle started. "Go, Emboar!" Rosa said, releasing an Emboar holding a Quick Claw.

"Go, Zapdos!" Elesa said, releasing a shiny Zapdos. "Thunderbolt, Zapdos!"

"Flare Blitz!"

Doing as told, the Emboar ignited himself, then he rushed towards Zapdos to tackle it. The Fire-type move instantly knocked Zapdos, but it costed a bit of Emboar's health.

"Impressive, I say. Go, Raikou!" Elesa said, and she released Raikou. "Thunderbolt!"

"Flare Blitz, again!"

The Emboar's Quick Claw didn't activate this time as Raikou attacked first with Thunderbolt, easily blacking Emboar out. "Go, Haxorus!" Rosa said, releasing Haxorus. "Outrage!"

"Hidden Power (Ice), Raikou!"

The Raikou's Hidden Power wasn't enough to knock Haxorus out as Haxorus retaliated with Outrage, knocking Raikou out as Elesa stomped her foot.

"Damn," Elesa cursed.

"Almost out of Pokemon?" Rosa asked.

"Yep, let's see what happens next!" Elesa replied.

After releasing her last Pokemon, a Magnezone holding a Life Orb, Elesa yelled, "Hidden Power (Ice)!"

Rosa didn't order her Haxorus to use a move since Outrage forces Haxorus to use it again. After getting hit, the Magnezone used Hidden Power to knock Haxorus out.

"I'm almost out too," Rosa said.

"Then let's finish this," Elesa said.

"Okay. Go, Sigilyph!" Rosa said, and she entered a shiny Sigilyph in battle. "Use Heat Wave, Sigilyph!"

"Avoid Heat Wave, then use Thunderbolt!"

Failing to avoid the Sigilyph's Heat Wave, the Magnezone blacked out and Rosa jumped up and down in joy, celebrating over a win against a Gym Leader.

"I did it, I did it!" Rosa exclaimed.

"Congratulations, Rosa," Elesa said, putting her Pokemon back inside their pokeballs. Then, Rosa ended her celebration as she put her own Pokemon back inside their pokeballs. After that, Elesa went under her pocket to pull out her badge, giving it to Rosa. "Here ya go, Rosa. You earned it fair and square."

"So beautiful," Rosa said, moving the badge closer to her eyes.

"Just like you, sexy," Elesa spoke inside her mind.

Putting the gym badge inside her purse, Rosa said, "I'd love to stay and chat with you some more, but I gotta go."

"Okay, then. Take care," Elesa said.

"You too," Rosa said.

As Rosa walked away from Elesa, Elesa looked at Rosa's ass, licking her lips as she grabbed her own breasts before moving it in circles. "Nice ass, sexy," Elesa said.

Letting go of her breast, Elesa went to the back. Then, she sat down, touching her own breast again as she used her other hand to go under her clothes. Moving her breast in circles for the second time, she put two of her fingers together to thrust her cunt, moaning while mentioning Rosa.

"Oh, Rosa. Keep fingering my cunt until I cum, Rosa," Elesa said, pretending that Rosa was fingering her cunt. She was daydreaming about her doing it while sucking on her nipple, too.

Like most people falling in love with others, Elesa couldn't share her feelings to Rosa because she's afraid. She wasn't sure if Rosa would love her back, so she thought of a plan.

Later at night, Elesa was out for a walk on Route 16. She suddenly stopped, seeing Rosa organizing her items inside her purse. "Hi, Rosa," Elesa said.

"Elesa?" Rosa said, being surprised by Elesa's unexpected presence.

"How's everything going with your journey, Rosa?" Elesa asked.

"Everything's working out for the best, Elesa," Rosa replied.

"That's brilliant, Rosa. You'll shine brighter if you keep that up," Elesa said.

"Thanks for the compliment, Elesa. I appreciate it," Rosa flattered. "I should go."

"Alright," Elesa said as Rosa walked off. Then, Elesa followed her.

Elesa's footsteps startled Rosa as Rosa turned around. "Do you want to talk to me or something?" Rosa asked.

"Just out for a walk," Elesa replied.

"I see," Rosa said. Then, she resumed walking as Elesa continued following her.

After following Rosa to Lostlorn Forest where Rosa was planning to set camp, Elesa rushed up to Rosa for a hug from behind, surprising Rosa. "Whoa!" Rosa said. Then, she looked the other way to see who was hugging her. "Elesa, you scared me. Look, this is really nice of you, but don't you think this is a bit awkward?"

Elesa didn't respond. Instead, she moved both of her hands to Rosa's chest, moving them down to Rosa's breasts before grabbing them, shocking Rosa.

Turning the rest of her body the other way, Rosa shoved Elesa off her, angrily asking, "What the hell are you doing, bitch!?"

Again, Elesa didn't respond as she made a creepy smile that can easily scare little kids. Then, she grabbed a nearby tree branch, striking Rosa with it on the stomach as Rosa collapsed on the ground. The assault continues as Rosa was screaming for help. Sadly, no one was in the forest to help Rosa, not even the Pokemon in the forest woke up despite how loud her screams were.

After a twenty-second assault, Elesa removed Rosa's shirt, exposing her pink bra. Then, the older trainer went under Rosa's bra, squeezing Rosa's breasts again as Rosa dripped tears out of her eyes. Rosa couldn't defend herself because Elesa was too strong.

"Time to have some fun," Elesa said.

Elesa began removing everything else off Rosa, including the yellow ribbons supporting the hair buns. After that, Elesa moved down to Rosa's legs, spreading them as she went closer to Rosa's cunt. Sticking her tongue out, Elesa put covered her mouth on Rosa's cunt, licking it as Rosa moaned and Rosa continued crying. Raping Rosa was her plan all along.

"Stop, Elesa... You don't have to do this..." Rosa begged, but Elesa refused.

Rosa kept begging, but it was pointless. Rosa finally stopped as Elesa moved her tongue deep inside Rosa's cunt, licking it faster. Rosa's cunt is something that Elesa enjoyed tasting, the way how Elesa was licking it.

Now she creeped one of her hands to Rosa's breasts, squeezing the nipple hard as Rosa screamed. To Rosa, it feels like Elesa would tear her nipple apart, but Elesa won't let that happen.

After a few minutes, Elesa let go of Rosa's cunt, moving her face closer to Rosa's. Then, Elesa touched Rosa's lips with hers, sliding her tongue between Rosa's lips to meet Rosa's tongue, swirling it around as she closed her eyes.

Rosa suddenly gasped, feelings Elesa's two fingers thrusting her anus. Then, she thrusts it faster, intensifying her french-kissing on Rosa's tongue. Rosa is hoping for someone to show up in the forest and rescue her, but those chances are small.

Finally letting go of Rosa's mouth and ass, Elesa began removing her clothes and heels, watching Rosa. Rosa thought about running, but she quickly changed her mind. If she did, she'll suffer more consequences.

After taking her clothes and heels off, Elesa slowly removed her bra, teasing Rosa as if Elesa was stripping for her in a strip club. Then, she turned around, slapping her bigger as she slowly removed her panties.

Turning back around, Elesa ordered, "Lick my cunt, sweetie."

Doing as told, Rosa slowly crawling towards Elesa, touching Elesa's cunt with her tongue as she began licking it. Moaning again, Elesa said, "Oh, yes... Now squeeze my ass..."

Rosa did, then Elesa said, "Now finger my ass."

Putting two of her fingers together, Rosa put them inside Elesa's ass, thrusting them in and out as she dripped more tears outside her eyes, getting her hair rubbed by the rapist.

After a minute, Elesa said, "You can let go, Rosa."

Rosa let go of Elesa, watching Elesa calming down. After Elesa calmed down, she said, "Suck on one of my nipples and play with the other."

Moving up, Rosa mounted Elesa's nipple, sucking it as touched the other nipples, flickering it like a light switch as Elesa moaned again. "God, that feels so fucking good..." Elesa said, loving the feeling from her nipples, staring at the extremely terrified Rosa with those beautiful eyes of hers. This reminds Elesa of her fantasies earlier today and Rosa was enjoying it.

"That's enough, Rosa," Elesa said. Ending her toying on the nipples, Rosa gave Elesa an angry look, but that didn't affect Elesa. "Let's rub each other's cunts, shall we?" Elesa said.

Sitting on the ground together, the girls spread their legs, touching each other's cunts to get the rubbing started. Rosa couldn't take this anymore. Elesa's sudden evil smirk scared Rosa and Elesa said, "You like this shit, don't you bitch? I know your cunt's tingling wild, just like mine."

After Elesa's words, she moved faster. "GO FASTER, BITCH!" Elesa yelled.

Rosa did what Elesa told her to do, but it looked like she's going to faint. More movements later, the girls reached an orgasm at the same time as their love juices squirted out of their cunts, ending their tribadism to calm down.

After calming down, Elesa gave Rosa another evil smirk, saying, "Crawl on my lap and let me spank you."

Rosa crawled on Elesa's lap, getting her nice ass spanked by Elesa as she resumed screaming, crying once again. Poor Rosa thought Elesa would let her go after the tribadism, but Elesa didn't as Elesa wanted more.

Finally ending a one and a half-minute spanking, Elesa grabbed Rosa's hair, facing her for another kiss. A few minutes later, Elesa shoved Rosa on the ground, reaching for her stuff to put them on as Rosa planted her face on the ground, feeling embarrassed.

After putting her stuff on, Elesa went over to Rosa, touching Rosa's face with her hand as she kissed Rosa's forehead. Then, she said, "See you later, sweetie."

Elesa got out of the forest, leaving Rosa behind. Elesa was proud of herself for her devious actions. Sharing her feelings to Rosa is something she couldn't do, but raping Rosa was an alternative. She thought about raping Rosa again tomorrow, that's if she finds her.

Back in the forest, Rosa was just about finished putting her clothes back on, as well as fixing her hair the exact same way it was before getting raped by Elesa as she continued crying. Then, she got angry, squeezing her fists. "I'll hurt you tomorrow, bitch. Just wait," Rosa said, talking to herself. She's planning on hurting Elesa a lot, after what just happened to her.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
